


Demencia

by pixiepuff33



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepuff33/pseuds/pixiepuff33
Summary: In the many years Dr.Flug had come to be in Black Hat's service, he'd made the conclusion that everything in his home had a purpose.To overstate, there was nothing in Black Hat Inc that wasn't useful to Black Hat himself in one way or another.Which brought Flug to his conundrum.He had absolutely no clue why Demencia was there.





	Demencia

In the many years Dr.Flug had come to be in Black Hat's service, he'd made the conclusion that everything in his home had a purpose.

 It was very rare if completely impossible to see something in the mansion that wasn't specifically needed by someone for something.Each table was set to hold a specific drink or lamp. Every painting or picture frame  hid a safe or some kind of button that lead to secret passage way or trap door. Even the chandelier that hung in the dining room doubled as a heat ray in their admittedly over the top security system.

 Sure, Black Hat was still a very ostentatious and dramatic man.Creature--...person? The shape of his house, the pattern of his wallpaper, even the design of his mugs directed attention back to him and his presence. His expensive tastes and over the top decorations only supported this. But Black Hat was as smart as he was flashy. So even if you thought the pedestals in the hallway holding gifts from clients, memorabilia and trophy weapons were just for show and weren’t also switches to an underground dungeon, you were wrong.

 To overstate, there was nothing in Black Hat Inc that wasn't useful to Black Hat himself in one way or another.

 Which brought Flug to his conundrum.

 He had absolutely no clue why Demencia was there.

 Dr.Flug had his purpose. He made the products, weapons and pretty much anything else Black Hat asked of him. He was a core part of the system. 5.0.5, as failed of an invention as he was, did all the housework. Cooking, cleaning, make sure the various other abominations and monsters up for sale were fed and taken care of before they were shipped off to their buyers. He was their entire shipping department!

 But Demencia-- she didn't seem to do much of anything from what Dr.Flug had seen.

 She'd been here a short while before he was employed. He never saw whatever it was she was hired for in the first place-- And she was defiantly hired; Flug saw her paychecks at the end of every month. The number fluctuated, ranging from weirdly high numbers (Even above his own admittedly impressive check. As scared of Black Hat as he was, he wouldn't be here if the money wasn't well worth it. Or at least that's what he liked to tell himself) to minuscule amounts that rivaled minimum wage at McDonald's.

 It wasn't like Black Hat enjoyed her company, at least from what he'd experienced.On the contrary, every time she entered a room he'd scream in her face if she so much as blinked wrong in his direction. Which never seemed to stop her, but didn't feel like something Black Hat would put up with for no reason.

 No, Demencia, unlike the rest of the house, didn't have a purpose. She was evil, villainous at the least. Enjoyed mayhem, mischief and the odd bludgeoning as much as the next guy. But didn't seem to have any job at all. The only thing he had yet to see out of her was ripped up furniture, pranks and three am guitar practices.

 Dr.Flug wasn't quite sure what about today that made the question sit so heavily in his mind. It wasn't exactly slow. He still had products to produce. An untraceable liquid explosive here and a time warping ray gun there. But his usual scared straight focus seemed to completely waver.

 It didn't even register that he'd been staring into space, twiddling a vile between his gloved fingers in thought, until a shrieking alarm echoed through his lab at a volume that made him jump about a good foot into the air.

 The vile, full and thankfully capped, flung into the air until the glass clinked against the vaulted ceiling. Dr.Flug shot down and managed to scramble underneath, catching the vile and its nuclear contents before it hit the tile and killed them all in a horrible fiery death.

 Which probably wouldn't have been good for his resume.

 Dr.Flug flinched, moving his goggles back over his eyes from where they rested on the holes cut into his paper bag when the speakers at each corner of the room screeched to life with an ear splitting whine.

 " DR.FLUG! THE FRONT DOOR-- NOW!!"

 Black Hat's voice bounced off the walls and hit Flug like a truck with its ferocity. He scrambled to his feet, his anxiety already sending his heart into a panic as he sprinted across his lab and out the door with a quickly shrieked--"Yes, Black Hat-- Sir!" at the intercom. Just in case.

 As mentioned, the mansion was absolutely littered with secret passageways, flipping bookcases and other admittedly overdone cliches for an evil mastermind's lair. So it only took a good minute of sprinting through damp corridors and hidden holes in the wall before he slid into the foyer, tripping face first into the plush rug by the door.

 The rug,sadly, wasn't enough to comfortably break a fall. And the sudden head trauma paired with the still blaring siren seemed to stir up a migraine at the base of his skull that he'd hoped to keep at bay until at least lunch.

 Before Flug even looked up to be met with the toes of neatly polished black dress shoes, the eerily familiar smell of dark cologne and something sinister that he’d never been able to describe overpowered his senses, even though the bag.Following the equally as tidy and expensive pant leg up, he was met with his own reflection in a one way glass monocle.A coal black eye narrowed to a slit.

 " The alarm **,Flug**." Black Hat seethed in a tone that was equally, if not more terrifying as his screaming.

 " Y-Yes, Sir." Flug managed in a compliant squeak before jumping up and speeding over to a panel by the linen closet, hidden by a charming picture of Black Hat posed with the Jersey Devil,( Client or relative, he doubted he'd ever truly know.) And punched in a quick code that silenced the alarm with a soft 'bwoop' that sent the lair into a rare silence.

 " I-I believe that was the Hero Proximity Alarm, Sir." Dr.Flug stuttered, sliding the picture back into place and watching on edge as Black Hat walked from his place to the front door and leaned into it, peering through a small peep hole.

 " It would seem so." Black Hat grumbled. Which was a notable reaction all it's own.

 Not many, if any heroes were stupid enough to face Black Hat, let alone attempt his own home. He was the best and most well known supplier of villainous weaponry in all the world. Not that anyone had a bad enough death wish to compete. So the alarm, while one of their best selling products, was basically useless to the mansion.

 Or at least it had seemed so.

 " **BLACK HAT**! SHOW YOURSELF!"

 The new, masculine voice made both men perk up in surprise. With an annoyed air and no sense of fear or caution, Black Hat opened the door wide and glowered at whoever was positioned at the end of the drive way.

 Flug peeked out, much more fearfully, and saw a hero. New no doubt, since he was stupid enough to be here. He was around mid-twenties, very tall and very muscular in a spandex-esque suit that all heros seemed to wear in some shape or form. He had a noticeably handsome face and cropped blonde hair that complimented the blue and gold patterns on his suit, textured plainly to draw attention to the gold insignia on his chest that didn't clue in much on a name Dr.Flug didn't care to learn.

 The man, face scrunched in anger, held up the utterly crushed remains of what Flug could determine to be one of his inventions, identifiable by the logo still preserved on a hanging metal fragment in the palm of Hero-Guy's large hand. With the amount of villain’s that purchased their products and the mass amounts of attacks all across the city in that week alone, there was really no way to determine what the machine had been or what damage it has caused. Whatever it had been, it was apparently the final straw for the man standing at the end of the walk.

 Flug winced and looked up at Black Hat meekly. The man in question stared at the hero, annoyed and rather indifferent, then narrowed his eyes before he spoke.

 " What? I'm busy!" Black Hat said so nonchalantly and with such little interest that it actually made Flug snort and attempt to cover the sound with his hand as the Hero nearly turned purple with rage.

 Black Hat peered down at Flug with a hard stare.Not exactly anger, but almost preening that he'd gotten a reaction while also managing to warn him to shut up and save face. Flug silenced at that, looking back out at the scene with a small hidden smile under his bag.

 " I'm through letting you destroy our city through your second hand chaos! This ends now!"

 Much to Flug's horror, passers by seemed to hear the speech and dare to step forward, forming a small crowd around the streets at a safe distance from the mansion. No doubt noticing the new audience and raised cell phones, Black Hat's indifference melted into an annoyance that Flug could see turning into unbridled rage very quickly. Not only was this guy insulting Black Hat by challenging him, but he was doing it in front of the masses. That was a whole new, much worse offense all together in the villain handbook.

 Flug quickly stood straight.

 " Would you like me to activate security measures, sir?" Dr.Flug asked dutifully with a confidence from where, he couldn't tell.

 Black Hat, not turning away from his narrowed gaze, raised a clawed hand.

 " Not necessary, Dr.Flug."

 Dr.Flug blinked in surprise. Was Black Hat going to defend the house himself? True, it'd be an awesome sight. But Black Hat was retired from the actual super villain game as far as Flug new. He much preferred the money and before mentioned mass second hand chaos then actual villainy these days. Was he actually going to fight?

 Before Flug could even think to materialize that question, Black Hat cleared his throat loud enough to make Hero-Guy, apparently half way through a rousing, inspirational speech they'd both been ignoring, perk and move into the defensive.The fully formed crowd matched his silence, phones and handheld cameras rising from the woodwork to capture whatever came next..

 Without another word, Black Hat snapped his fingers and shouted--

 " **_DEMENCIA_**!"

 Demencia?

 There was a loud thump from somewhere in the mansion that echoed onto the street and seemed to catch everyone's attention. Flug followed the thumping footsteps where his eyes presumed them to be coming from and jumped when Demencia suddenly popped up beside him, a broad, sharp smile on her face.

" Yeeeessss, Blac-- OH!" She gasped with utter delight, clasping her hands against her chest and looking to Hero-Guy then back to Black Hat with an eager, almost impatient excitement. Her sharp canines bit at her lip and she fidgeted in place like she was bursting at the seams, barely able to contain herself.

 " Our intruder decided to make a spectacle of himself." Black Hat informed cooly then flicked his eye to her, a subtle shine to it Flug had yet to see before.

 " Make an example out of him."

 If possible, Demencia's grin grew even wider and her one eye, green in hue and inhuman compared to the unearthly gold one next to it, narrowed into a reptile like slit with a murderous glint that mismatched with her bubbly mood.

 " Yes, Sir." Demencia all but purred and turned to Hero-Guy with a hard enough glaze to make him flinch in his stance.

 With a demented laugh on her way out, Dr.Flug watched Demencia step outside and move fluidly. A hand came to the side of her skirt, and she whipped off the fabric onto the ground with a flick of her wrist, revealing her top to actually be a jumpsuit and leaving her with only her ripped stockings under the shorts cut off at the top of her thigh. Better for mobility.

 Demencia kept her even pace and Flug looked back for just a moment. Black Hat,much to his surprise,was smiling at Demencia. His own terrifying, toothy, heart chilling smile, sure. But it was a smile of villainous joy, smugness and pride that Flug had never seen directed anywhere but a successful invention, the camera or himself in the mirror.

 " I don't want to hurt you, Sweetheart. This is between me and Black Hat." Hero warned in what he probably thought to be a kind way.

 Flug whipped his head back when Hero-Guy spoke and saw Demencia, standing toe to toe with the caped crusader perched at the gate.

 " Sorry, Guy. Black Hat's busy." Demencia chirped with her normal happy tone and charming smile. But Dr.Flug could see what others couldn't. The unnatural stillness of her body, the concentration hidden behind the light in her eyes. This wasn't the same Demencia that put chili powder in his coffee or rode 5.0.5 like a mechanical bull.

 Flug now felt almost entranced, every step she’d made, every movement was somehow getting Hero to lower his guard without even needing speak. Her playful smile, her leisurely saunter down the walkway-- was pre-planned and executed for whatever she was about to do. Hero was now staring in bewilderment, losing his defensive position when her lazy stroll lowered his guard.

 Hero-Guy scoffed and moved his overly muscular arm to shove past her.

 " I don't have time for--"

 Flug froze as a loud smack echoed through the yard. Every person in witness seemed to freeze as Dementia's hand gripped Hero-Guy's wrist with a strength he’d had yet to really see before this moment..

 Out of the corner of his eye, Black Hat's smile grew.

 "I said-- _HE'S BUSY_!"

 If not for the massive crash and chunks of debris from the street, Flug probably wouldn't have known what had just happened. Demencia was paused post- throw, her arms out and a maniacal tilt to her grin. The street where Hero-Guy once stood was scratched and upturned with rubble from the force of the giant man being thrown halfway across the sky. A streak of dents and broken cloud formations in his wake.

 Before the bystanders had time to gasp, Hero appeared again, a little ruffled but no worse for wear and flying back down from her upward toss.Past the dents from hitting two building tops on the way up, straight into Demencia. A few people in the crowd screamed as Hero collided in a puff of smoke with--  the asphalt?

 Hero picked himself up, scratched here and there from his rough landing only to find Demencia stuck to the fence of the mansion a ways off, hands and feet sticking her to the smooth surface in a way that her reptilian powers allowed her.

 Flug as most would assume, had thought her hood, an open mouth of a horned lizard, was only a prop. But he'd come to learn that the creature had had something to do with the source off her odd powers. Hands and feet able to scale walls like a gecko. Talon like nails and one reptilian eye that Flug still didn't quite understand the use of other than decoration. And apparently a new addition, superhuman strength and agility.

 Demencia jumped down from the fence and tauntingly stuck out her tongue with a little wiggle of her hips and fingers. Hero, in a sudden rage, charged forward again only for Demencia to jump up and grab him by the back of his spandex suit collar, yanking it a good length into her next leap and letting go. It connected to Hero's back with a loud snap that actually got a snort out of Black Hat and made Flug jump.

 " Stop playing around! End it!" Black Hat ordered from his vantage point and Demencia offered a jaunty salute in his direction before spinning back to Hero.

 " You heard the Boss." Demencia said and there was barely a second's pause before she had him by the throat and sent him cartoonishly flying back with a swift upper cut to the jaw.

 Hero landed roughly on back his back, rubble and smoke puffing up from under him as his no doubt super human skin dented the road beneath. Demencia grabbed him by the ankle and, much to Black Hat's amusement and Dr.Flug's amazement, started to spin. They picked up momentum fast, like a tiny tornado, and she released her grip just as suddenly, sending Hero flying into the side of an adjacent building and making a group of civilians scramble away in fear.

 Dr.Flug and Black Hat leaned out the door, looking around the corner to get a better look at the action with varying looks of interest. Demencia watched with an air of amusement as the Hero, now bloody, battered and bruised, stood and braced again for attack.

 He swung out a tired fist that Demencia dodged, swooping to the side with ease. She sent out a flurry of movement in retaliation that was almost too quick to follow. A kick to the gut that sent Hero buckling over with the force was resonated by the nearly animated crunch it produced. Another punch, sloppily blocked by his forearm, didn’t even make Demencia skip a beat. She followed with several swipes with her claws towards his face as a distraction, tearing up his golden gloves and even cut him some sloppy bangs. Then a perfectly timed round house kick to the side that again sends the Hero flying back, skidding into the street, flat on his face.

 Demencia, her smile never wavering, hadn't even broken a sweat. Her hood had fallen to her shoulders and her hair set loose from it's ponytail, swaying neon green behind her from a swift breeze that complimented the cheerful afternoon sun and blue sky and drastically clashed with the near grisly scene before them.

 If Dr.Flug hadn't known her and been on her side, he'd be pretty terrified  of the woman before him. But made a mental note to definitely be so in the future.

 Lazily-- no, tauntingly, Demencia strutted over to the Hero and kicked him with the toe of her blue sneaker, rolling him over face up on the ground. Hero was barely conscious, a black eye taking up most of his face with a bloody nose to match. He'd live, but that handsome face would probably need little work to get back to it's former glory.

 She placed a foot on his chest with enough pressure to make him wheeze.Then leaned down into his space until they were nose to nose. For the first time, her smile dropped. And Flug felt his heart do the same when she spoke, plain, flat and with no emotion in her deadly warning.

 

" _Don't come back_."

 

Without preamble, she lifted Hero bodily up again, the man himself having no strength to do so on his own, and started to spin once more. Like an Olympian with the world's largest javelin, tossed Hero far and out of sight into the city skyline.

 Once stilled, she held a bloody clawed hand over her eyes to block from the sun and followed his limp descent until a cloud of smoke appeared way off into the city, sirens blaring moments later in the distance.

 With a deep, satisfied breath, she pulled back on her smile and turned to the fearful crowd and merrily waved, locking eyes with the last civilian holding up her phone with her quivering hand.

 " Tag me if you post that! It's @Dem<3BH! D-E-M--"

 " Demencia! That's enough! " Black Hat barked, his usual bite returned when his image was once again threatened. The veil now broken.

 Demencia looked back to him, winked to the camera, then walked back up the driveway. Picking up her skirt and tying her hair back into place as she made her way up.

 Once inside, Black Hat poked his head out to the lingering crowd. Flug only saw the back of his head, but the tentacles and resulting screams he did witness seemed to give him enough clues.

 The door was promptly shut, and that was that. The trio was now left in the foyer alone. All seemingly back to normal.

 Demencia leaned into Black Hat's personal space, batting her eyelashes.

 " W _eeeeeee_ ll?"

 Black Hat grimaced and shoved her back with an open hand over her face. After wiping said hand off on his pant leg, Black Hat studied Demencia’s hopeful expression then huffed.

 " You were…adequate."

 The minimal praise seemed to be enough that Demencia preened, twisting a lock of her hair and opening her mouth to speak-- or flirt rather. But Black Hat quickly grabbed her and Dr.Flug both roughly by the shoulders and shoved them out the nearest door into another room.

 " NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

 The door slammed roughly behind them and Demencia,unfazed, shrugged and stuck her hand to the wall, about to crawl off to harass 5.0.5 or the like. Flug quickly grabbed her sleeve.

 " Wait!"

 She paused, turning back to Flug with wide blinking eyes and a curious expression. The previous spectacle seemingly all but forgotten.

 " Sup?"

 " Is that…what you do?" Dr.Flug asked, hands steepled together to keep them from gesticulating while he spoke.

 Demencia furrowed her brows, hand lowering from the wall.

 " What I do?"

 " Here." Dr.Flug clarified. "For Black Hat. You stop Heroes? You're like-- the muscle?"

 She blinked a few more times, processing. Then shrugged again.

 " I guess? I just figured I was the cute one. Ya know like, you're the nerd and Black Hat is the sexy--"

 " Then what was all that?" Dr.Flug interrupted before the topic veered too far, gesturing to the closed door.

 " The fighting and the "make examples"?"

 Demencia stared for a few more seconds, then Flug watched with growing unease as a toothy smirk grew on her pretty features in a way that made his stomach clench.

 " Black Hat likes to watch me do my thing."

 And with that, she skipped off in the opposite direction, leaving Flug to process the statement. It took him a second, but eventually he countered.

 " Wha-- Wait!" Flug sputtered, flabbergasted and calling after her.

 " In like-- a weird way!?"

 " I sure hope so!"

 He guessed that answered that question.

**Author's Note:**

> (( I've quickly fallen in love with these series and this just-- happened?? I just wanted to give my girl a little more...substance? Until the show comes that is. idk enjoy?))
> 
> Fanart! http://qtarts.tumblr.com/post/161143812058/i-miiiiiiiiiiiiight-have-ficd-just-a-little


End file.
